Winning The Title
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Nikki Bella And Dean Ambrose talk after Survivor Series. Dean Ambrose/Nikki Bella Roman Reigns/Brie Bella No plot just fluff. One-shot.


Hi everybody I hope you all had an awesome Christmas.I decided to write this little one-shot because nobody wrote anything about Nikki Bella winning the divas championship at Survivor series, so I hope you guys like it!

I know I'm not the best writer,but I'd like to think that I'm not the worst, sorry if there's any mistakes

Well I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Nikki Bella was the happiest girl in the world, she was the new WWE Divas champion, all of her hard work and training hard finally paid off, she was just so happy.<p>

"HEY BABE!".

Nikki turned around and smiled seeing her boyfriend of two years the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose running up to her.

"Hey baby! Your match was awesome! I loved the part when you buried him!" Nikki said giving her boyfriend a loving kiss.

"Thanks...so the new divas champion huh? How does that fell?" Dean asked taking Nikki's hand and walking down the hall.

"Words can't even describe how amazing this feels". Nikki giggled pulling Dean closer to herself.

I'm happy for you Nik if anyone deserves it, it's obviously you...but you never told me Brie was a lesbian." Dean said with fake confusion written all over his face.

"WHAT!?" Nikki yelled as they entered Dean's private locker room.

"Come on Nikki Brie practically shoved her tongue down crazy girls––

"I did not you crazy lunatic!"

Dean and Nikki turned around to see the champs twin sister Brie Bella standing in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Ol'Lesbo herself!" Dean said laughing

"She is not a lesbian you big doof". Nikki said slapping Dean on the chest.

"Not like there's anything wrong with that, besides I'm with Roman and HE'S not a woman so ha!" Brie said with a smile.

"Don't be so sure about that, I mean look at "him" no man has hair like that"! Dean argued giving Brie a "you know I'm speaking the truth" look.

""Whatever" Brie said with a roll of her eyes "I'm going to go look for him, bye champ, later cumstain". Brie said as she slammed the door shut.

Dean looked at Nikki with wide eyes"Who does she like she is calling me a cumstain!?"

""Well you were being kinda of rude". Nikki said with a shrug.

Dean gave her the evil eyes" Remind me why that thing helped you when the title? Because I think you could of done it without that...monster!"

Nikki smiled "Because she's my sister".

"But you put her through so much Shit".

"Yeah but she forgave me because we're family and families help each other out, and besides if it was the other way around I would forgive her too because-

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I get it! Bella army! Twin magic! Sister's are power! And all the rest of that shit! Are we done now?" Dean mocked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes I suppose". Nikki said with a small smile.

"Good, well I guess we should shower and head out". Dean said

"Yeah I guess". Nikki said walking up to Dean and giving him a small kiss.

But what was supposed to be a small kiss turned into a passionate on in a matter of second's. Both were grabbing onto eachother like their life depended on it. Their tongues battled and while Dean's hands rested on Nikki's ass, Nikki's hands were grabbing onto his hair.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes before your about to have sex in the locker room!" Brie said walking into the room.

"Oh shut up we weren't doing anything". Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Sure, well I'll just take Nikki to the divas locker room so she can get showered and dressed and we can leave".

Brie took Nikki's hand and walked toward the door.

"Later fuckface". And with that the twins left.

* * *

><p>"For the last time Dean, Brie BELLA is not the daughter of John LENNON". Roman said with a roll of the eyes.<p>

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns stood outside of the divas locker room waiting for the Bella's to come out.

"Are you sure? Because she's really hippie". Dean said with a shrug.

Roman rolled his eyes he loved Dean but sometimes he just really wanted to kill him.

Finally after five more minutes of arguing and waiting the twins came out of the locker room.

"It's about time". Dean said grabbing Nikki's bags from her.

"Sorry I couldn't find my phone". Brie explained frowning.

"Don't worry about it babygirl, Dean's just inpatient". Roman said taking Brie's bags with one hand and putting his arm around her with his other.

"No I am not she just takes to long, she's as slow as the undertaker at Wrestlemaina!" Dean said pulling Nikki close to him.

"Oh shut up!" Brie said giving Dean a nasty look.

* * *

><p>After a car ride filled with arguing between Dean and Brie they finally made it to the hotel.<p>

Dean jumped on the bed with a thud while Nikki put the bags in the closet.

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean asked looking up at Nikki.

"Oh I had a few ideas" Nikki smiled while climbing on top of Dean kissing him

* * *

><p>"Wow". Dean said pulling out of Nikki.<p>

"Wow is correct". Nikki said moaning at the lose.

Dean smiled and pulled Nikki closer to him.

"I love you". Nikki said kissing Dean.

Dean smiled into the kiss " I love you too". He mumbled against her lips.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Nikki " Alright darlin' spread them sexy legs, it's time for round two!"

* * *

><p>There you go sorry if it's bad.<p>

Please leave a happy review they make me smile.

I am also accepting request's just PM me.

Thank you!


End file.
